


old and new

by tyrellis



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Nabalungi/Arnold, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrellis/pseuds/tyrellis
Summary: Kevin Price becomes a dad; Connor McKinley is...kind of into it.





	old and new

**Author's Note:**

> hey rmbr when i wrote bom fic 2 yrs ago n only posted one but today i was going thru old fic n found this n thought it was kind of good so i wrote a shitty ending and decided to post it despite....not being In the bom fandom for two years? hey, yeah, what the fuck?
> 
> this is from a tumblr post, god knows where, but according to the top line in this word doc: 'you crouched down to coo at my baby but i forgot to tell you their favorite thing to do is to play with people's hair and now they won't let go of you' is the premise of this fic. i think it was set up to be multi chap but???? im not goign to do that two yrs later so yeah, i tacked an unfulfilling ending onto it and i hope it's enough! any feedback is obviously very much appreciated <3
> 
> (also im sorry one of the ofc's is such a......not gr8 person i did her a disservice n portrayed her in a misogynistic manner which sucks........at the same time im too lazy to change it)

Today has been a hectic day for Kevin Price. He'd awoken early for his shitty nine a.m. lecture, dropped his little girl off at the college's kindergarten, then worked a quick two-hour shift at the university's shop before picking up his girl only to find out that she was bawling.

"She was doing well, though," one of the caretakers says as he holds Eva tight and shushes her. "She wasn't saying much, she was watching some of the older girls play around. She has a snack at eleven, she's had enough to drink, we changed her diaper and everything... Did she get enough sleep last night?"

"Maybe it's because her mum dropped her off yesterday," Kevin mutters. "She's always a little awkward after the exchanges. Thanks, though. I'll take it from here."

The caretaker nods, and Kevin one-handedly manouvres the pram out the door whilst carrying Eva in the other arm, still murmuring to her as she cries.

Which is, of course, when his phone rings.

He sighs, lets go of the pram, and shoves his phone between his shoulder and his cheek before grabbing the pram and steering them to the closest cafe off-campus he can find. He hasn't eaten today - Eva had been fussy that morning, too, and he hadn't gotten round to fixing breakfast.

"Hello?" he says, planting a few kisses on Eva's blonde head.

"Kevin," says Mary, his now ex-wife. "That's not Eva in the background, is it?"

"Yes, well, I just picked her up from daycare, we're about to get food-"

"Hasn't she eaten yet? Kevin, it's almost two p.m.!"

"I had a lecture, then work, and she was fed at eleven! Listen, it's just because you dropped her off yesterday, okay?"

"You _always_  say that, and yet that never happens when you give her to me! Perhaps you should consider that you aren't the best choice parent for her to stay with, hm?"

"Oh, don't _lecture_  me, Mary, I'm doing fine! You're the one jetsetting across the world to 'spread the Mormon faith' or whatever! You think that's a stable environment to raise a kid in?"

"Jetsetting? Gosh, Kevin, and I had almost forgotten your penchance for dramatics. Yes, my work includes visiting distant countries, to spread hope, but _also_  because I am a _business_  woman, not just another pawn of the Church!"

"Yeah, because _business_  is all you do on those trips."

He's at the lights, so he presses Eva a little tighter to him and crosses when the green man flashes up, finally off campus. People are beginning to stare, even though Eva's calming down. Mary's saying something, but he just rolls his eyes and sets his little girl down in her pram, strapping her in tightly and dropping another kiss on her head, before continuing on.

"...just saying that perhaps she could stay with my boyfriend, you know, since he-"

"A _boy_ friend?!" Kevin bursts out, unable to help himself. If it wasn't obvious, his and Mary's wasn't an amicable split. It wasn't even an amicable marriage. He's still not entirely sure how they managed to conceive a child. "Of course you have a _boyfriend_ , what, six months after we divorced? And you think I'll leave him alone with _my_  little girl?"

"Oh, don't act so high and mighty, Kevin, I'm sure you've had plenty yourself."

"For fuck's sake, Mary, how many times do I have to go over it? Just because I'm bi doesn't mean I'm running off after boys at every chance I get, Jesus _Christ_."

"Yeah? Well, what about that little problem at Club Fever, huh?"

Kevin sighs heavily, glancing out the corner of his eye to make sure there isn't anyone he knows around. "That was _one time_ , and I was drunk, and our marriage was _obviously_  falling apart, and it wasn't as though I didn't know about all your little 'trips'!"

"And not because you'd seen some boy you used to know and had to drink and fuck someone who looked like him to forget about him?"

"Jesus- _Mary_! There was never any- I didn't have- you're just-"

"Hm? What am I doing, Kevin? _You're_  the one who never really told me what happened during your mission. How am I to know nothing happened there?"

"It's none of your damn business!" he yells, then glances round himself to see people are staring. He sighs, pulls the pram against a wall, and speaks again, quieter. "Listen. We're over now. And, honestly, we never really began. Why are we even getting mad at each other when we were both forced into that marriage, huh?"

"Oh, it's not like it cost me thousands of dollars, and my organs being crushed by a human being, and putting on then having to lose weight, and-"

"Okay! This was expensive for both of us!"

"And maybe if you'd just let us know that you weren't LDS anymore, it wouldn't have happened."

"Maybe," he concedes, noting that some red-haired stranger is now leaning down to coo at Eva. He needs to warn them- nope, she's already got their hair. He'll wrap up this chat with Mary before detangling child's fingers from this person's...nostalgia-inducing hair. "Listen, I've got to feed Eva-"

"You should've fed her by one, Kevin!"

"Okay, sorry that I have to work to pay for my college tuition and my one-bedroom apartment and the tiny _child_  that I take care of almost year-round! I'll just start taking her to the store so she can make a fuss there and I can get fired, shall I?"

"Ugh, you're always making this about _you_ , Kevin-"

"About my job! Which _pays_  for everything, _including_  our child!" The stranger is faced away, thankfully making this conversation a little less embarrassing. "Maybe if you contributed a bit more to your custody payments-"

"Are you trying to accuse _me_  of not giving up enough for our child? _Me_?"

"And who has the flair for dramatics now?"

"I almost _gave up my job_ -"

"Yeah! Almost! Instead, I gave up half my college education and started working two jobs, but clearly you're the one who's sacrificed the most here. _Jesus_ , Mary. Look, I'll call you if anything comes up with Eva, but right now everything's okay. I'm going to go have lunch, the two of us are gonna spend the rest of the day together, and you'll see her whenever you get back."

Mary scoffs. "Whatever, Kevin. If you screw anything up-"

"She's my _kid_ , Mary, I won't 'screw anything up'!" He hangs up instantly, hissing out, " _Fuck_!" before pocketing his phone. The stranger's still ducked down, and it sounds like he's trying to talk to Eva, whose both hands are dug into the shiny red hair with no intention of leaving.

"Um," the stranger says, trying to twist round to look at him. "Hi, Kevin."

Red hair. A familiar voice. And most telling of all: a pink shirt and sequinned belt.

" _Connor_?" Kevin says, wondering if this is because Mary brought up the Club Fever incident. "I-I mean, McKinley? What are you- how are- um- sorry about Eva, she likes hair- she's not gonna let you go for a while," he eventually gets out, and darts around to the front of the pram to start unbuckling his girl. He glances up, and yup - one hundred per cent Connor McKinley, maybe a little more mature-looking and tired round the eyes, but still shorter and a little chubby with those blue eyes.

_How_  did Connor find him all the way out here?

He looks away, pressing a few quick kisses to Eva's face before placing her delicately into Connor's arms. "If you just carry her for a while, I'll distract her with food soon enough. I was just going to get lunch, you, uh...wanna come? Catch up?" Connor straightens up, his cheeks a little pink. Eva's beginning to tug. "Also, uh... I wasn't lying when I said she'd hold on. I would've said something, but-"

"You were calling someone...very important, I know," Connor says. "No, uh, that sounds fine... Your daughter's lovely, by the way."

They start moving forward, Kevin steering the empty pram and Connor holding Eva carefully. People around them are beginning to stare. "Oh, yeah. That's Eva Price, eighteen months old. She gets her good looks from me."

Connor laughs a little. "Not her hair, though," he says, curling a finger round her soft blonde locks.

"Mm, I'm still hoping it'll darken as she grows older."

They don't talk much until they get to the cafe - some random Italian place with outside seating - Connor busy cooing at Eva, who's still playing with his hair, and Kevin's trying to field the various messages he's received since he last checked his phone that morning. Someone wanting to swap shifts, a group message about studying in the library some time tomorrow, a reply from a professor about the seminar he missed...

They eventually settle down outside the cafe, and Kevin hops up to order for the both of them inside. He keeps glancing at the two of them, though - he knows Eva is safe with Connor, considering he kept seven other elders in line for two years in Uganda, but he'll always feel a little uncomfortable if he isn't with his little girl at all times.

And maybe he's a little shaken by what Mary was saying... He's not _irresponsible_ , at least, he doesn't think so, but- he knows being a college student and having two jobs doesn't exactly make for the best parent, but he's _trying_. He loves Eva more than anything. Maybe the marriage with Mary was a mistake - well, _definitely_  - and maybe pretending he was still LDS was a mistake and maybe not getting into contact with Connor after everything that happened in Uganda was a mistake, but...

Well. Kevin wanted something incredible. Here's Eva. Small, soft, blonde-haired, and brown-eyed, a bit of a babbler and evidently quite the hair-puller... She cries a lot and she pukes and because Kevin's hair is so short sometimes she'll drum her fists against his chest. He thinks she's _perfect_.

Another glance outside shows Connor bouncing Eva up and down on his knee, her fingers still locked in his hair. It's cute, he thinks. Probably the cutest thing he's ever seen. Heavens a _bove_ , he made a mistake with Mary. He should've just...

But Connor left three months before Kevin did, and by the time he returned home, he was too scared, too locked back into the Mormon lifestyle. Arnold passed along messages, sometimes, and Kevin wasn't above a little facebook stalking. He stopped after a few months or so, but he never stopped wondering... Even when he didn't really have the time to wonder.

He never loved Mary, but he liked her, sometimes. She was as driven and ambitious as him, had finished college just before they married and quickly moved up her career path. She was tall and strong - before the baby, they actually did weights together - with short blonde hair and green eyes. Kevin wasn't a good husband for her. He was in college, after all. He was still nostalgic about Uganda. He was still half in love with some closeted Mormon boy he hadn't seen _since_  Uganda. He tried his best, but it wasn't enough.

And it wasn't worth it, if he didn't love her. So they divorced.

And now, watching Connor giggling away with Kevin's baby girl, as bright as Kevin remembers him... If only, he thinks, it'd been _Connor_  he'd married, whom he'd raised a child with. He wonders, now, if that future is forever out of his grasp. If Connor's come out of the closet and gotten a boyfriend, yet - he's certainly dressed a lot less conservatively than the Mormon rules dictate.

"Sir? Would you like to order?"

Kevin blinks, and steps forward. "Ah, yes, sorry. Of course." He rails off their order, requests a bowl and bottle for his daughter, and the serving girl smiles.

"Is that her out there?" she asks, obviously being friendly. "With your boyfriend?"

"Oh, um-" He's so flustered - him, _flustered_  - that he just nods.

"She looks really sweet. A handful, though." The girl laughs a little, handing over a tray of food.

"Yeah," he says. "She's pretty fond of grabbing hair and ripping it out. I'm hoping the food will distract her."

The server smiles, gives him his change, and says, "Your drinks should be right out."

"Guess what I have!" he calls as he exits the cafe, ruffling his daughter's hair as he comes to sit. "Food! Here's yours, Con- McKinley, and mine...and wow, look what I have, Eva!"

Eva is now poking Connor's nose with one finger whilst pulling various strands of red hair from his head. Valiantly, Connor adds, "Look, Eva, your daddy got you food! Yeah! Now you can let go of me and eat! Doesn't that sound super fun?"

"Not just any food, but your _favourite_  mushed up veggies and a super warm bottle of milk! Delicious!"

"How can you resist? Mushed up veggies are my _fave_!"

"Daddy," Eva finally says. She gets quiet when they're on the move or with strangers, and Kevin just sighs with relief that Connor hasn't scared her too badly. "Food, please."

Connor's making an 'aw!' face, fluttering his hands near his face.

"Yes, baby," Kevin says, "but you have to let go of Connor's hair first."

"Hair," Eva repeats. "Pretty."

Kevin starts snickering, and Connor says, "Oh, uh, thank you, Eva. Why don't I pass you over to your daddy so you can eat?"

Eva finally relinquishes her grip, and demands, "Daddy, food."

"Yes, baby," Kevin repeats, reaching over the table to take his little girl. "Hey, Eva," he murmurs, peppering her face with kisses. "Hey, princess, I've missed you." He takes her hands and kisses them too. "You liked Connor's hair than me, is that it?"

"Pretty," Eva reminds him, and starts poking his nose, too. "Food."

"Yes, yes. 'Food, daddy', 'nap, daddy', 'why haven't you gone to class and paid your bills for this week, daddy'," Kevin says, shaking his head. "She's eighteen months old and using me for my money already."

"It sounds to me like you're a broke college student," Connor admits. He watches Kevin arrange Eva on his lap with a little smile, though. Is it weird that Kevin has noticed the distinct lack of a ring round his left ring finger? That's probably weird.

" _True_ ," Kevin agrees, beginning to spoon baby mush into his daughter's mouth, "but I'm also a daddy and an employee and a regular at the student-parent group. Which people think is weird, because I'm not, like, twenty years old. And then I have to explain that I used to be Mormon, _ugh_..."

Connor, who'd been gathering his caprese salad onto his fork, glances up. "Used to be?"

"Long story."

"Well, that's what we're here for, isn't it? Catching up?" Connor drops his gaze for a second, biting his lips, then adds, "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours. I didn't mean to listen in to your conversation before, but, um...it sounds... _interesting_."

"Interesting, maybe," Kevin says, "or a bloody _train wreck_."

"Uh oh."

" _Yeah_." Kevin sighs, feeds his daughter some more food, then takes a bite of his own pizza. "It's... Well, maybe I lost faith in Heavenly Father, you know? And during our mission, I spent a lot of time thinking about that, and faith, and the extent of my _own_  beliefs..."

"Yes, I do recall staying up _multiple_  nights with you over your constant crisis with faith."

"Yeah," Kevin laughs. "So... So, I stopped believing in Mormonism. And sort of...God as a whole. And more in...the power individual people hold to change things, to be positive influences in other people's lives, and to bring about progress...but then I got home, and everything was so intensely LDS and I just... I couldn't tell everyone I'd changed. I mean, they accepted me changing colleges to go to New York, but if I strayed too far my parents wouldn't pay, you know?" He stops as the waitress comes by, and he accepts his drink with gratitude, Connor doing similarly.

The next part of this story... Kevin isn't proud of it. He keeps his eye on his daughter to avoid Connor's stare. "Anyway, then they introduced me to Mary, who is, you know...a very genuine and decent woman, but... Neither of us actually loved the other. We were both pushed into it. It was easier to just...let it happen. Better financial security, we'd share rent... She got a great job and started flying off to all these different countries, so it was easier to be...more myself without her-"

"Daddy!"

"Sorry, baby," Kevin murmurs, and starts feeding his daughter the milk. "So. I'd been considering all my options... Stay with her, be supported financially, and lose my soul bit my bit? Divorce her and lose everything? Because unfaithful? Jesus..." Kevin shakes his head. "I wasn't a good husband, not really. Focused on my studies, on finances, on keeping things running rather than how she was doing. And I... Maybe once, I was...unfaithful... And, you know, I'll tell her I was drunk, but I know that doesn't excuse it. It was wrong of me. I should've- we should never have-" He shakes his head again. "Anyway, I figured out _she_  was being a little unfaithful, too, and I didn't even _care_ , it was just a way to get to her. Jesus, sometimes I think being in contact with Arnold was the only thing keeping me together."

"You're in touch with Arnold?" Connor asks.

"Yup. Him and a few other guys from the mission. He's in Uganda, actually, with Nabalungi - they got married a while back, did you hear? They're doing proper charity work there, which is really great to hear, actually. Refurbishing the school, building functioning toilets, all that stuff."

"That's great." Connor smiles, and _heavens_ , had Kevin missed that smile.

"Yeah. So... So, Mary gets pregnant, nine months later Eva is born...and it took me six months of dealing with all our combined _bullsh-_  uh, stuff, to get a divorce. And then we fought for custody, for like, months it felt like, and I got custody and her visitation rights based on the fact that I was constantly in New York whereas she was always flying off. I get some support, finance-wise... I think my family at least want the baby to be okay, you know? So far, they've stuck with me. My siblings have actually been the best. They've been round a few times, to meet Eva and to help out a bit. They love her." He smiles down at Eva, who has some mush on her cheek. He wipes it off and lets her have it, kissing her forehead again. "Everyone who meets her does."

Connor's eyes are soft. "Yeah," he says. "I can see why."

"Anyway," Kevin sighs. "Now I'm twenty-five and I'm supposed to be in my last year of college, except I had to do part-time studying so I could work enough to support the two of us... And I want to get a Masters, too. So...I'll be in college for a while."

"At least you have a plan," Connor says. "And you're doing your best to make sure your daughter is safe, and happy. That's much more than some parents can say."

Kevin detects a hint of dejection in Connor's words. "Why," he says, "is it more than _your_  parents can say?"

Connor drops his gaze to Eva, who's finished eating and is now snuggled in Kevin's arms, ready for a nap. He, of course, is still trying to eat his pizza. "Um," Connor mumbles, a far cry from his District Leader days, "yes... That's- yes."

Which is no surprise. Connor had confided in him, back when they'd been...close, on the mission. About his parents sending him to conversion therapy and about growing up gay in an incredibly homophobic environment and the sort of self-loathing that could suck away someone's entire soul. Kevin had learnt to be careful, to handle Connor's fragile soul with as much love and confidence as was allowed - the elders were fairly tolerant, without the Church's rule and instead following Arnold's ridiculous doctrine. They likely suspected Kevin and Connor were together - they didn't say anything.

Kevin had spent so long convincing Connor that he was a good person, and a good Mormon, despite being gay. That Heavenly Father was proud of him, because He was proud of all His creations, and why would Connor be the exception? He'd then supported Connor through his decision of coming out to the elders, and encouraged him to do the same at home.

Perhaps...that wasn't the best idea. But then again, Kevin wouldn't want Connor stuck living some life he hated - not like Kevin had done the past few years.

Christ. Almost four years. And Kevin didn't even try to get into contact with Connor _once_ , he does not deserve any of this guy's time. Yet here he is, and he just put up with Kevin's daughter pulling at his hair for a good ten minutes.

"Is that-" He chews his lip for a second. "Something you...want to talk about?"

Connor glances at him. He's pushing his food around his plate - Kevin remembers whenever he got very stressed or upset, he'd stop eating, and Kevin always wondered if that pointed to bigger issues about Connor's self-image...not that Kevin ever asked.

"I did used to tell you a lot of things, didn't I...?" Connor mumbles, avoiding eye contact. "I- it's been a busy few years. I've... A lot has changed."

"I wanted to get in touch!" Kevin blurts out, startling Eva who was dozing against his chest. "But I-"

"Was busy... Getting married, going to college..."

"Gettng divorced," Kevin mutters, stroking his daughter's cheek carefully and kissing her head a few times to lull her back to sleep. "Raising a tiny baby girl." He raises his eyes. "But we've been through that. I should've talked to you. I shouldn't have- blanked you like that. You were important to me. I was just being...selfish, again. You needed my help." He tilts his head. "Didn't you?"

"Help would've been...appreciated," Connor says, slowly, like he's balancing his words. "Or- support, at least. I...did what you said to, actually. I... I came out to them. I really did it. I was...telling them about Uganda. And obviously you had a...starring role, really, so...I told them what you told me. That I wasn't a mistake. That it was Heavenly Father's will. And they...kicked me out."

"You should've called me."

"You were still in Uganda! I didn't know what to do. I couldn't go to college, I had barely any money... I managed to...get some things together, some money, you know, and get to San Francisco. I stayed in a few youth hostels, I helped out at a few places... I don't even know how, really, but I managed to get onto a national tour for my dancing alone, and now I'm...here. I, uh, started community college and I'm auditioning for other things, you know. I stay at homeless shelters... I, um, tried to call my family a while back, but they wouldn't pick up..." He shakes his head. "Finding you here was- completely coincidental, I had no idea what you were up to."

"Shit, Connor," Kevin says. "I didn't- are you safe? Do you have a job? I could talk to people."

"No, no, don't worry. I'm... I have somewhere to stay. I have interviews lined up, I have..." Connor trails off, looking away. He taps his nail against the table - short, but glittery. Kevin wonders if he did it himself.

"Are you sure? Shit, I could offer you a job. Eva likes you well enough, and you'd be better for her than a bunch of old ladies who work at a college crib." Connor glances up, eyebrows creased. "I don't know how I'd pay you - I mean, I have a sofa-bed, it's not like I'd mind-"

"Kevin," Connor says, softly. "You don't have to- try and make up for not contacting me. I can get a job on my own."

Kevin's ears get a little warm. He hadn't expecting to be figured out so easily. (Well. Maybe his motives aren't as pure as Connor's saying.) He glances down at Eva, fast asleep against his chest, so small and warm and soft. He wants to protect her. And he...wants to protect Connor, too.

He hasn't done a very good job of that one.

"I know, I know... I guess I do feel bad, but...honestly, all you'd have to do is like feed her and change her and she'd probably be entertained enough by your hair. And, like...I don't actually have, like, any money. So the only way I can pay you is offering you food and shelter. It's just a...suggestion."

"I'll think about it," Connor replies, "but really, I'm fine where I am. Not that I wouldn't like to look after Eva, but...I'm really not that experienced with kids."

Kevin nods, trying to seem understandig, but he's still a little put out. "That's fine. You do you. I just...want you to be okay."

"And that's sweet," Connor smiles. "I will be. Besides, you already treated me to lunch - are you sure you don't want me to pay you back?"

"We're both broke as fuck, aren't we?" Kevin says. "I can handle a lunch, though."

He's about to ask something else - maybe Connor's number, just so he can check up on him - when his own mobile rings. He gets it out from his jean pocket, dislodging Eva somewhat, who promptly wakes up and starts bawling.

"Oh, baby, no," Kevin murmurs, trying to pet her hair whilst checking his phone screen - _Mary_? Again? What could she possibly have to say. "Fuck, I need to take this," he says to Connor, and starts whispering rubbish to Eva and kissing her head again to stop her crying so loudly. "Yes, Mary? How is it that you're able to call me at the most inconvenient of times, _every time_?"

"That's not Eva again, is it?" she asks, though she sounds far more tired than she did an hour ago."

"Yeah, she was fast asleep until someone called and my ringtone woke her up," Kevin defends himself. "I just fed her, as well. On a good day she'll nap till like, four after lunch."

"Listen," Mary says. "There's been a change in plan."

Kevin freezes, except for the hand still petting Eva's head. Connor's staring, but his brows are creased, and one hand is reached out to Eva. "A change in plan?" he repeats.

"Yes, Kevin, a change in plan." Her voice is harder. "I won't be back home till after summer. You're going to have to keep Eva that entire time."

He frowns. He's glad he gets to keep ahold of his little girl, but, "I can't have her around finals time," Kevin says. "And I took extra shifts for when I wouldn't have her... You said you'd be back by the end of the month. What the hell changed in _one hour_ , Mary?"

"Something _came up_. I thought you'd be happy she wouldn't be in my demon hands till autumn, anyway."

"I mean, of course I'm happy she'll be with me...but I am _broke_. And I can't work at night if I have Eva. Which, I mean, it's fine during college, but at summer - I was lined up for full-time shifts, Mary!"

Eva's still crying, hell, she's ever _louder_  - "Shh, shh," Kevin murmurs, in vain - she really does not care.

"Well, get money from your family. I'm sorry for pushing this on you, and I'm sorry I won't be able to see Eva till later, but this is unavoidable. I can't change it." She pauses. "How the hell is she _still crying_ , Kevin?"

"It's not like it's easy to talk to your ex-wife and calm down your crying child at the same time!" Kevin hisses, and finally Connor stoops over and takes Eva from his arms, murmuring to her softly. "Thank you, thank you," he murmurs, pulling the phone away for a second so Mary won't hear him.

"Look, I'll send you more money through when I get paid, okay? Honestly, earlier I was talking to you on my break, but I just finished a big meeting, Kevin. Then unveiled a lot of new stuff, and I'm pretty necessary in the distribution of their plan. I am sorry, but there's nothing i can do."

"God. Okay. Fine. Is it a promotion?"

"Yes."

"More money, then, for Eva. And you don't get to complain about what kindergarten I end up sending her to."

Another sigh. "Do as you will."

Weird. He expected more shouting. "Is this promotion like...a big thing?"

" _Yes_. It's a huge thing. But so is the fact that I'm not going to be able to see my own daughter for four months, okay?"

"Okay! I get it. I'm sorry. I'm still mad, though."

"Me, too."

Kevin glances up; Connor's managed to calm down Eva again, thank god, although he has once again sacrificed his hair. "I'll...figure something out with my jobs. Call my family. Maybe I can have one of my siblings over to babysit Eva..."

"Exactly. It'll be fine."

"...I hope so."

"Goodbye, Kevin. Look after her."

So petty. "Yes, _dear_. Goodbye."

He stares at his phone for a few good long seconds before sighed and shoving it in his pocket. "Baby," he says, reaching over for Eva, and if he's not mistaken Connor perks up a bit at the name too, although he flushes immediately and shrugs.

"She's got a very firm grip," Connor says, wincing a little as Eva tugs. "Good for holding things."

"Yes, we're very proud of her," says Kevin, trying again to take Eva from Connor's hand, but she doesn't care for it one bit. "Do you- do you mind holding her for a bit? Just- when she gets attached-"

"To hair," Connor says, nodding.

"Yes, she likes hair a lot..."

He has some of his pasta and tries to sort out his reeling thoughts. Summer? All summer? Jobs. His jobs! His means of making money! His finals, oh, _christ_ , his finals. Studying for them. _Killing himself_  studying for them. Doing them, getting results...working. All summer.

And Eva. The precious jewel of his life.

And then Connor, here, now. Like some kind of real-life rom-com, arguably the greatest and only love of his life, sitting with Kevin's _baby_  in his arms, playing with his hair, with no permanent home and no job.

"That sounded like trouble," Connor says eventually, after Kevin has spent a good two minutes examing a single meatball on his plate. "Your ex-wife?"

"Yes," Kevin says. "A change in plans. I... God, we just met again, I'm _dumping_  all this shit on you..."

"No," Connor says, frowning slightly. He adjusts Eva in his arms, who's now twirling a strand of his hair round her little finger. "No, Kevin... I'm always happy to listen to you. Even if we haven't spoken for years." He sounds so much like he was back in Uganda that sentimentality starts pushing Kevin's guts around in his stomach, recalls to mind countless nights spent in the gentle quiet of the kitchen, Kevin crazy on caffeine and Connor on lack of sleep. Talking, whispering, even, like they were children... Holding hands. Kissing, cuddling, shutting their eyes and praying for better tomorrows.

"Thank you," Kevin says, thinking of it all.

"I'll-" Connor pauses, gazes down at Eva who's arm has finally fallen back down to her side. She's falling back asleep. "When do things start getting crazy for you? I'll help. I don't know a lot but- I can look it up online."

"You- seriously?"

"You're in trouble, I'm in...not trouble, but...not the perfect place. I'm untrained, I've only got a few roles under my belt, getting actual work is _difficult_ , so I'll...take up your offer."

"You're serious."

"Are you?"

"Yes- yes! Yes, of course, I... Let me get your number."

And that is, essentially, the story of how Kevin's ex- _something_  came to live in his house and take care of his child.

**Author's Note:**

> im vaguely sure i got the idea of connor getting on a tour as a dancer n going to sf from another author but...Two Years.... i cant remember who. if any of u kno feel free to let me know haha. im [here](http://www.tyrellis.tumblr.com) if u want to hmu, im not rly into bom anymore but there's Shit Posting, wonder woman, falsettos, the great comet, ...yeah. thanks for reading ! <3


End file.
